


Lost Sheep

by SilverDolphin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the movie happenings went down and the school got rebuilt, Scott goes and looks for Logan, intending to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sheep




End file.
